In some environments for integrating a display of remotely generated desktop environments with locally generated desktop environments, data generated by remote application instances and displayed in the local desktop environment are grouped together in a dock, regardless of the name or type of remote application instance. For example, regardless of the number and variety of remotely executing applications, a dock may display only the application icon of the client application handling the remote application display protocol, such as a Citrix Independent Computing Architecture (ICA) client or Windows Remote Desktop client. In some environments, this presents an inconvenient and potentially counter-intuitive end user experience, especially if there are a variety of remote applications running (e.g. word processing applications, calculator applications, Internet browsing applications, etc.), because one application icon represents windows of several unrelated applications.